Cuteness and Stupidity
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: While spying on Salley, Ratchet and Lawrence accidentally bump into Cream and Cheese. For some reason, Ratchet starts to have a little crush on the rabbit-girl. Will his love for her interfere with his master's plans? Contains a little romance, not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Cuteness and Stupidity

Chapter 1

It was still a cold and windy day in Spookstown. The zombies were doing some spring

cleaning around the castle. So were the witches and warlocks.

As for Ratchet and Lawrence, they were in their room just watching television and relaxing.

"Ah, nothing is better than to have at least one day off without any missions," said Lawrence.

"Don't you think so, Ratchet?"

"Yep," said Ratchet, stretching out his arms. "Just one whole day with nothing to do but sit

down and relax."

Just as the two imps were about to sleep, a voice called out, "Ratchet, Lawrence! I have a

job for you to do!"

The two imps whined and complained.

"Aw, man," said Ratchet. "Just as we were about to have our day off."

"Why does Master Venom have to be so bossy?" asked Lawrence.

"I heard that," said Venom's voice over the intercom. "Come into my lab and I'll tell you

what to do." Ratchet and Lawrence got up while grunting and walked to Venom's lab.

When they entered inside, they saw their master sitting in a chair while wearing his hooded

cape.

Lawrence shrugged. "What's the assignment, Master Venom?"

"I would like you to spy on Salley and find out what she's up to."

Ratchet's jaw dropped. "That's it?! You want us to spy on the girl?! Why can't you just use

your powers to do that?"

"Because I need to save some of my energy for when I _really _need it." Venom got up from

his chair. "And since you boys never got a chance to do a job that involves Salley, I decided to do that now."

Ratchet and Lawrence shrugged because all they wanted to do was relax.

"Boys!" said Venom in a stern voice. "Enough of your useless complaining. Now, go do

your job or else you'll be punished dearly. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Venom," said Ratchet and Lawrence at the same time. They both left and

headed to find Salley.

Meanwhile, Salley was over at Erin's house, having cookies and tea. She thought that they

were both delicious.

"This is really good, Erin," said Salley, taking a sip of tea.

Erin smiled. "Thank you, Salley. Mother taught me how to do it. Cream made the cookies."

"Well, I really like them." Salley ate the rest of the cookie. "I'm glad that you invited me to

your house for a sleepover."

"So am I."

While the two girls were having their conversation, two little imps were watching them from

outside. They were on top of the roof, hanging upside-down and looking out the window. They both got back up

after a few seconds.

"Okay," said Lawrence, "now we know what they're doing."

"Yep," said Ratchet, "they're having a sleepover."

"Right and now that we know, we can finally go back home."

"I hope Venom'll let us have the rest of the day off."

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high, Ratchet. You know how strict he is."

"I know. I'll call him now." Ratchet tried to find his cell phone, but couldn't. "Where's my

cell phone?" Then, he finally remembered. "Oh crude! I dropped it in the bushes when I was trying to climb up

here."

Lawrence's jaw dropped. "Ratchet, you didn't even bother to pick it up?!"

"Just help me get it."

At the other side of the house, a little rabbit-girl was playing in the yard with her little chao

friend. They were chasing the butterflies and smelling the beautiful flowers.

The girl laughed. "Everything is so beautiful here. Right, Cheese?"

"Chao, chao! (that's Cheese's language for 'Right, Cream')," said Cheese. Just then, the little

chao spotted a butterfly and tried to catch it. It was heading for the other side of the house.

Cream followed them. "Cheese, come back here!"

Meanwhile, Lawrence's feet were clawed to the roof and held Ratchet's arm while the blue

imp was trying to get his cell phone.

"Did you get your stupid phone yet?" asked Lawrence, struggling to hold on to Ratchet.

"Not yet," replied Ratchet, stretching out his hand to get the phone. "Lower me a little more."

Lawrence shrugged and lowered him more. Ratchet was very close to the phone.

"Almost…" Ratchet grabbed the phone. "…got it." Then he spotted a chao and a rabbit-girl

coming towards him and Lawrence and they accidentally fell into the bushes.

The rabbit-girl saw this and ran to them. She picked them up and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Put us down, you little brat," said Lawrence, harshly.

The girl dropped them. "I'm sorry, sir. I was trying to help you and your friend."

Lawrence dusted himself off. "Well, we don't need any help from little girls like you."

The chao was angry. "Chao! Chao, chao, chao, chao! Chao, chao, chao, chao, chao, chao!

(Hey! Don't yell at Cream! She was trying to help you!)"

Lawrence glared at the chao. "Don't get involved, you runt! Besides, it was Ratchet's fault

that we fell."

Ratchet faced Lawrence. "_My_ fault?! You probably slipped off the roof and let me go!"

Lawrence shrugged. "Let's just get out of here." Ratchet and Lawrence ran away from the

rabbit and chao and hid at the other side of the house.

The rabbit was confused. "Who were those strange creatures?"

"Chao, chao, chao. (I don't know.)," said the chao.

"Oh well. Let's go back inside." The rabbit and chao went inside the house.

Meanwhile, Lawrence was calling Venom on Ratchet's cell phone. "...We'll tell you

everything about it when we get back. See you there." Lawrence hung up the phone, gave it to Ratchet, and they

walked all the way back to Venom's castle.

For some odd reason, though, Ratchet couldn't get the rabbit-girl out of his mind. _"I wish I _

_knew who she was."_

**Oh my gosh! I saw the brand new E3 Sonic Unleashed trailer. I also saw the new werehog trailer and the E3 **

**Demo Interview. They are so cool, especially the one where Sonic actually transforms before your very eyes! If all **

**of you are crazy Sonic fans and really want get that new game, WATCH THE TRAILERS ASAP!! If you want to, **

**you could also send me a PM and tell me how much you like the movies.**

**Oh, and I hope you liked the first chapter of this. What's going to happen next? Find out soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the imps got back to Spookstown, they told Venom the whole story.

"A sleepover, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," said Lawrence, "at the Rabbits' house."

That put an idea into Venom's head. "That might be the perfect time to capture Salley.

While she's asleep, of course."

"Well, it won't be until the next…ten hours or so."

"I know. That's why you and Ratchet will be able to do it without getting distracted."

"_I knew he was going to say that,"_ Lawrence thought. Then, he spoke, "We can do that,

right, Ratchet?" There was no answer. "Ratchet?"

Venom and Lawrence turned to see Ratchet looking dumbstruck. He was still thinking

about Cream. _"Did you see the way she looked at me?"_ he thought dreamily.

"Ratchet!" Venom snapped his fingers and it snapped Ratchet out of it.

"What? Oh, yeah, right…wait a minute. _We_ have to do it?!"

"Not until ten hours. In the meantime, I'll let you guys rest for a while."

Ratchet and Lawrence were surprised by what Venom had just said.

"You'll actually give us a break?" asked Ratchet.

"What? You thought I was just going to let you work all day and try to fall asleep on the

next job?" Ratchet and Lawrence didn't answer but gave him a cold look. "C'mon, I'm not _that_ heartless." Venom

walked away from the imps and to his room. Lawrence and Ratchet did the same thing.

While Ratchet was in his room, he was looking at his cell phone nervously. He wanted to

call the rabbit-girl and thank her for saving him and Lawrence. He was sort of scared because he felt like something

bad would happen.

"Just dial the number and thank her!" Ratchet said to himself. "Keep it together, man. You

can do this." Ratchet took a deep breath and quickly dialed the number and begged for an answer.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other line. It sounded like a woman, so Ratchet thought it

was the girl's mother.

"Um…yeah," said Ratchet. "I'd like to speak to your daughter."

"Well, which one, Erin or Cream?"

"Which one's the youngest?"

"Cream."

"Then put her on the line…please."

The rabbit woman called Cream and handed the phone to her.

"Hello, who's this?" said a tiny voice.

This made Ratchet's heart skip. "H-hi. It's your secret admirer."

"Oh, you're the one that sent me the card?"

"Yes, that's me. Do you like it?"

Cream looked at the card. It had hearts on it. "It's really nice. Thank you, Mister…"

"Ratchet," Ratchet finished for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Ratchet. Maybe we should talk more sometime."

"Um…sure. That would be great." Ratchet knew that he couldn't be with Cream because

he was supposed to stay in the castle and be Venom's henchman.

Then, he heard Lawrence say, "Ratchet, it's time to go!"

Ratchet quickly said to Cream, "I have to go, now. Bye."

"Oh, bye." Cream hung up the phone and went to play with Cheese.

Ratchet put away his cell phone and ran to his master and brother for the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This part is absolutely funny. It'll blow your underwear off! R&R, please.**

When night had fallen, everyone at the Rabbit residence was asleep. That was when

Ratchet and Lawrence had snuck up into the front of the house. They had a huge brown sack with them so they

could carry Salley with them.

"Alright," said Lawrence, "here's the plan; you wait out here and give me the signal of

when the coast is clear and then I'll infiltrate inside the house and grab the girl."

"Um, Lawrence," said Ratchet, "just for now, I want it to be the other way around."

Lawrence was confused. "And why's that?"

"'Cause I've never got the chance to do that. Please?"

Lawrence sighed. "Oh, alright. But be careful, brother."

"You got it." Ratchet took the sack and waited at the other side of the front yard.

Lawrence checked to see if the coast was clear. It was. Then, he gave Ratchet the signal and the blue imp went

inside quietly.

The pink imp sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that he'll do something stupid?" he asked

himself.

When Ratchet got into the house, he crept inside to find Salley. He spotted her and Erin

sleeping in the living room. He smirked and got out the bag.

Just as he was about to grab her, the light in the kitchen turned on. Ratchet hid behind a

wall so he wouldn't be seen. He peeked from it and saw a little rabbit-girl getting some water from the sink.

"_Cream,"_ Ratchet thought. The thought of seeing her wanted to make him talk to her, but

he knew he couldn't disobey his master. He didn't know what to do.

Then, he heard a little voice say, _"Go on. Talk to her, Ratchet. You know you want to."_

Ratchet looked over his shoulder and saw a little red imp with horns, a pointy tail, and a red pitchfork. He was startled.

"_Don't even think about it,"_ said another voice. _"You know your duty is to your master."_

Ratchet looked to his other side and saw a little white imp with angel wings and a halo.

"_Ratchet,"_ said the red imp, _"don't you understand? This is your only chance to actually _

_talk to her personally. It may never happen again."_

"_Stop listening to that imp,"_ said the white imp. _"You've got to kidnap the cat-girl and head _

_on home!"_

Ratchet couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, shut up!" Ratchet breathed in. "Okay? I'm

going to try to handle this myself, so don't try to bother me right now."

"_Suit yourself,"_ said the white imp. _"But remember, mess up and you'll pay the _

_consequences."_ The white imp disappeared into smoke.

"_Never mind that guy,"_ said the red imp. _"He's just trying to scare you."_ The red imp

disappeared into smoke too.

Ratchet was still thinking about his problem of whether he should talk to Cream or kidnap

Salley. He still wasn't sure until something new hit his mind. _"Oh…do I really…?"_

Then, Cream heard a little noise and saw a chao come into the room. "Cheese," she

whispered, "what are you doing down here? You're going to wake everyone up."

"Chao, chao, (I'm thirsty)," said Cheese.

"Oh, you're thirsty?"

Cheese nodded.

"I'll get you some." Cream reached to get a cup from the cabinet and walked to the sink.

She handed the cup to Cheese. "Here you go."

"Chao! (Thanks)," said Cheese. He took the cup of water and headed back upstairs.

When Cream was finishing her water, Ratchet snuck behind her and held his hand near

her neck.

"_Forgive me, Cream,"_ he said as he swung his hand near her neck. Then, everything went

black.

Meanwhile, Lawrence was still waiting for Ratchet outside. "C'mon, Ratchet," he said to

himself, "Master Venom's probably wondering where we are by now."

Then, Ratchet came over with a heavy sack. "I did it, Lawrence," he said.

Lawrence was impressed that his brother, that was dumb, actually captured Salley.

"Wow. For once, you did something smart."

"Yep. Well…let's get going." As the two imps started to walk home, Ratchet thought

inside his head, _"I'm going to be in so much trouble."_

**Uh, oh. What did Ratchet do? Did he really capture Salley? (A.) Yes, (B.)No. R&R and give me your answer. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the castle, Venom was waiting inside his room while lying in his bed and looking

at a portrait of his true love and another man.

He sighed. "Hannah…" he said to himself. "If only you could've loved me, I wouldn't

have to be so evil. But, no. You married that nuisance!"

His minds were interrupted when a huge zombie in blue came into the room. "Your

Majesty," he said.

Venom quickly put away the picture, sat up, and acted serious. "Yes, Quarsh?" he said.

"What is it?"

"Ratchet and Lawrence are back from their mission."

Venom was surprised that they were already back and it only took them about forty-five

minutes. "Alright, have them come here."

"Yes, sir." Quarsh walked outside and had Lawrence and Ratchet come into Venom's

room. The wolf saw that the sack they were carrying was full.

"We've captured her, Master Venom," said Lawrence, placing the bag in front of the

wolf.

Venom was astonished. "Oh my God, you boys actually succeeded!"

"Yes," said Lawrence. "Do we get any rewards?"

"All in good time." Venom grabbed the string of the bag. "But first, I'd like a moment

alone with Salley."

Just as Venom was about to open the sack, Ratchet said nervously, "Um…boss? About

the capturing plan…"

Venom faced the blue imp. "Yes, Ratchet? Is there a problem?"

Ratchet didn't want to admit the truth of not kidnapping Salley, so he had to try to make

up a good excuse. "Uh, well…maybe you should just leave her in the sack."

Venom's eyebrow was raised. "Why would I do that?"

Ratchet thought hard. "W-well, because…s-she's sick. Yeah, and she really needs some

air and space to get better."

Venom laughed slightly. "Ratchet, you and I know that you're just lying to me so I

wouldn't be able to talk to her. Besides, you don't get air and space in a sack."

"Oh," said Ratchet feeling dumbfounded. When he saw Venom grab the strings again, he

said, "Lawrence, can I speak to you in private?"

Lawrence was confused. "Why do we need to—?" Ratchet grabbed Lawrence and

dragged him out into the hall.

Venom watched them in confusion. "What's wrong with that imp? Oh well, who cares?"

He got back to opening the sack.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was talking to Lawrence in the hallway.

"What in tar nation is your problem?!" asked Lawrence furiously.

Ratchet said nervously, "Well, I—"

The imps heard Venom shout, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Ratchet was even more worried. "Oh no," he said to himself softly. "He opened the

bag!"

"RATCHET, LAWRENCE!!" Venom shouted. "GET BACK HERE, NOW!!" The

two imps ran back to the room where Venom was. The wolf glared at them angrily. "What is the meaning of this?!"

He pulled out a cream-colored rabbit from the bag and held her by the neck. She cried so much because she was

scared.

Lawrence turned to Ratchet in shock. "You kidnapped the wrong girl?!" he asked him.

Venom couldn't believe his ears. "Ratchet, you did this?!"

Ratchet didn't say a word. He was scared because he didn't know what his master was

going to do with him.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Venom said harshly.

Ratchet finally gave up and confessed. "Yes, I did."

Venom was extremely shocked. "But why?! You know better than to disobey my

orders."

Ratchet's eyes were stung with tears. "I'm sorry, master…"

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ratchet the Imp." Venom turned to the rabbit-girl. "And

as for you, I can't imagine what I'm going to do with you here."

The girl wept, "No, please. Don't hurt me!"

Venom put her down on the ground and handed her to Quarsh. "Take her to the

dungeon. She'll stay there until I find some way to get rid of her." Quarsh took the rabbit away and screamed,

trying to escape it.

This made Ratchet even more afraid. He turned to Venom and said, "Y-you're not going

to kill her, are you?"

"There's no other way, Ratchet," said Venom. "She doesn't belong here."

"No! Please, don't hurt her!" Ratchet sobbed.

Venom saw him and shrugged. He turned to the pink imp. "Lawrence," he said, "go to

your room. I'd like to speak to your brother in private."

Lawrence nodded and started to walk away. He hissed at Ratchet, "Nice going, brother."

When Venom and Ratchet were alone, Venom said, "Ratchet, how could you do this to

me? You knew all along that your duty is to our kingdom and me. I created you with my own blood, became your

father and this is how you repay me? By kidnapping the wrong girl because you had an impulse?"

"I-I didn't mean to—"

"I don't want to hear your excuse!" Venom sighed and put his hand on Ratchet's

shoulder. "Ratchet, you have to understand something. Just because you had a brain-flaw when I created you

doesn't mean that you can break the rules and do something stupid. You need to know that you have to be more

obedient to me. Understand?"

Ratchet sighed. "Yes, master. I'm sorry."

Venom glared at ratchet. "Turn around."

Ratchet was shocked. "What?"

"Do it!" Ratchet slowly turned his body around. He was afraid of what Venom was

going to do to him.

Venom took out a black whip. "As punishment for disobeying my orders and

kidnapping the wrong girl, you leave me with no choice, but to whip your butt."

Ratchet's eyes widened. "No, not the whip!"

"It's either that or I could instantly take your life away by sucking your blood."

Ratchet didn't want his life taken away, so he decided to take the whip. He gulped and

felt nervous. Venom raised the whip in the air, ready to hurt Ratchet.

From the dungeon, Cream and Quarsh could hear Ratchet yelp in pain. This made

Cream feel scared. Quarsh walked away from her after he locked her up in the cell.

Back in Venom's room, Ratchet was in terrible pain because his butt was bruised from

Venom's whip.

"Now you know what it feels like," said Venom. "Disobedience hurts, doesn't it?"

Ratchet didn't answer. He just stood there in pain.

Venom looked away from him. "Now, go. Don't disturb me until morning." Ratchet

walked away from Venom's room, feeling ashamed of himself.

Then, he heard someone say, _"Nice plan, huh?"_ He stopped walking and looked at his

shoulders. It was his shoulder imps.

He was startled. "What the…would you get out of here?!"

"_Fine,"_ said the white imp. He turned to the red imp. _"Want to get a milkshake?"_

"_Oooh…" _said the red imp, _"sounds fun. Let's order chocolate."_ The two imps

disappeared into smoke.

Ratchet continued walking and slapped his forehead. _"I'm such an idiot!"_ he thought.

"_Why did I have to have a brain-flaw during my birth?!" _

When he made it to his room, he locked the door and fell asleep on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours have passed and Quarsh was guarding Cream's cell.

He was sleeping, but he woke up when he saw a blue imp walk towards him. "Yes," he

said. "What do you need Ratchet?"

"I'd like to speak to the rabbit-girl," said Ratchet in a calm voice.

Quarsh didn't know why Ratchet wanted to see the girl, but he sighed and said, "Very

well. Go on in. Just don't tell Master Venom that I sent you in here." The zombie unlocked the door and let

Ratchet in the cell.

The imp closed the door behind him and saw Cream sleeping near the corner. He

walked up to her and shook her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ratchet standing in front of her. She

was a little frightened to see him, but then it made her recognize him.

"Huh?" said Cream, "Wait a minute. You're that little creature that I saw yesterday.

The one that fell in the bushes."

Ratchet sighed. "Yep, that's me." He reached out to touch Cream's hand, but she

pulled it away.

Defending herself, she begged, "Please, don't hurt me! I never did anything bad."

Ratchet felt nervous about telling Cream the truth. He then gathered up his courage

and said, "Cream, this might scare you, but…I'm your secret admirer."

Cream gasped. She couldn't believe that the little imp liked her. "Y-you're Ratchet?"

Ratchet sighed. "…Yes. I'm Ratchet the Imp. One of Venom's henchmen of

Spookstown."

Cream began to cry. "But…why did you bring me here? I never wanted to come

here!" She sobbed even harder.

Ratchet hated to see her feel miserable. "Cream…please. Stop crying and let me

explain." Cream calmed down and listened to what Ratchet had to say.

The imp took a deep breath and said, "That huge wolf and pink imp had nothing to do

with kidnapping you. It was all my fault." Ratchet sighed. "I wasn't even supposed to kidnap you. My orders were

to kidnap Salley Hallivan."

Cream was shocked. "But…why?"

"Because my master wants your friend for world domination."

"I realize that, but I mean why did you kidnap me?"

Ratchet sighed. "Because I wanted to…you know…get to know you better. I really

wanted to tell you how much I care about you and be friends with you." Cream just looked at Ratchet and didn't say

anything.

Ratchet continued, "I know you think of me like an annoyance. Everyone does,

actually. I've had this little glitch in my brain during my birth and it made me feel and act stupid. I don't really

like sophisticated words because it always confuses me. No one really gives me any respect because of that. Not

even my father. Lawrence sometimes does, but not so often. I just thought you would accept me for who I am."

Ratchet sighed. "It's okay, though. I understand that you don't care about me."

Cream felt sorry for Ratchet because of his brain flaw and sad feelings. "I'm very

sorry, Ratchet. I didn't know about that."

Ratchet made a slight smile. "Even if you're not willing to accept my apology, I'd

like you to have this." He handed Cream a crown of dried out vines.

Cream took it. "What is it?"

"It's a crown of vines. I cut the thorns off so your head wouldn't bleed when you put

it on."

Cream looked at it for a few seconds and then put it on her head. She smiled.

"Thank you."

Ratchet smiled back and crawled near Cream.

"You know," said Cream, "you sort of remind me of my friend, Cheese."

"You mean that chao dude?"

Cream nodded.

Ratchet blushed. "Well, I don't really…I mean, we have the same color skin. Okay,

mine's more greenish." Ratchet put his arm around Cream's waist. "I won't let Venom do anything to hurt you,

Cream. I swear."

Cream blushed. "You're so nice, Ratchet. Thanks for keeping me company." The

rabbit and imp felt tired and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Venom was in his room, looking at the power screen, He saw Ratchet

sleeping with Cream in her cell.

This made him angry. "Ratchet, you traitor."

**Well, Ratchet finally told Cream how much he cared about her, but will it last? Chapter 6 will be up soon. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, at the Rabbit's house, Erin and Salley woke up and stretched out

their arms. After that they got out of their sleeping bags and walked into the kitchen to have breakfast.

To their surprise, they saw a glass and some spilled water on the floor.

"Wonder how that got there?" asked Salley.

Erin scratched her head. "Maybe someone snuck down here last night to get a

drink." Erin picked up the glass and put it in the sink. Salley got a paper towel and wiped the spilled water from the

floor. She then put it in the garbage.

Erin faced Salley. "So," she said, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"What do you have?" asked Salley.

"Well, we do have some leftover French toast, if you want that."

Salley thought about that for a minute and said, "Okay."

Just then, Vanilla and Cheese came down the stairs.

"Oh, hello, Mother," said Erin. "I was just about to have breakfast with Salley."

"Have you guys seen Cream by any chance?" asked Vanilla.

"Nope," said Salley. "Sorry. We just woke up about a few minutes ago."

"Well, Cheese told me that she went downstairs to get a drink last night and she

didn't come back upstairs. When he woke up, she wasn't even back in her bed."

"Chao (Right)," said Cheese.

Erin and Salley looked at each other in surprise. They knew that Cream wouldn't

run away from home, but they didn't really know what might've happened to her.

"We've got to call the Chaotix, now," said Salley.

Meanwhile, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were sitting at the agency, doing nothing.

Then, they heard the phone ring on Vector's desk.

Vector picked it up and said, "Hello? Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Vector, it's me," said a feminine voice on the other line.

"Vanilla, it's you. What's up?"

"It's an emergency. My daughter, Cream is missing. I think she's been

kidnapped. You've got to help me find her."

Vector's eyes widened to hear Vanilla's words. "Don't worry, the boys and I'll be

there ASAP."

"I knew I could count on you, Vector." Vector blushed and hung up the phone.

He faced his employees. "Boys, we've got a case to solve. Cream's been

kidnapped and we've got to find her." The three detectives headed out the door to see Vanilla and find her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Cream and Ratchet were still sleeping in the cell. However, they

woke up when they heard the door opening. Venom came inside the cell and walked towards them.

Ratchet got up and was startled. "Master Venom!" he said, "I-I was—"

"Out," said Venom, pointing to the doorway. Ratchet walked away as Venom

stood near Cream.

Cream was scared. "What do you want from me?"

"Well," said Venom, "it appears that your family is looking for you."

Cream was surprised. She forgot that her family was wondering where she was.

"My family?"

Venom nodded. "I shall send them here, right away." Venom walked away and

took Cream with him.

When they got to his laboratory, Venom let go of Cream and stood in front of a

wall. He held out his hands and revealed the black diamonds on his hands. Then, he said, "Diamond of Darkness,

teleport Salley and her friends here by using Chaos Control." The black diamonds glowed very brightly.

Then, in just a few seconds, Vanilla, Erin, Bartholomew, and the Chaotix have

been teleported to Spookstown.

"What just happened?" asked Charmy.

"Chaos Control," said Salley. "It happened to me once and Espio and I got

teleported here."

"No kidding?" said Bartholomew.

"Do you think Cream might be here?" asked Vanilla.

"I don't know, Mrs. Rabbit," said Cream.

Then, a voice out of nowhere said, "Hello, there." Everyone turned to see a

brown wolf wearing a black cape walking towards them.

Espio glared at him. "Venom!"

"_That's_ Venom?!" asked Vector.

"Indeed," said Venom. "I am the ruler of Spookstown and this is my kingdom. I

already met Salley and Espio a while ago."

"Well, we don't have time for you right now," said Salley. "We're looking for

our friend."

"Oh, really?" asked Venom. "You mean_ this_ friend?" Venom grabbed the little

rabbit-girl from behind his back.

Everyone gasped.

"Cream!" said Erin.

Just as the others were about to walk to her, Venom said, "Nah, ah, ah. One step

closer and she's finished." Venom held a knife near Cream's neck.

Espio growled. "Let her go, Venom."

"I will, but first I need Salley to make a deal with me." Venom faced Salley.

"Surrender yourself to me and the girl won't be harmed."

"Never!" said Salley.

"Very well," said Venom, bringing the knife closer to Cream's neck. Just as he

was about to cut her head off, a blue imp pounced on Venom's head and made him let go of Cream.

Cream ran to the others. "Mommy!" she cried while embracing her mother.

Vanilla held her close. "It's alright, sweetie. You're safe now."

Cream looked up and saw who was attacking Venom. "Ratchet!" she said.

Salley looked at Ratchet. "Hey, isn't that one of Venom's hench-imps?"

"Yes," said Espio. "But why is he attacking Venom?"

Everyone watched to see Venom pull Ratchet away from his head. He threw him

to the ground.

"You simpleton!" he said. "What are you doing?!"

Ratchet slowly got up and said, "I'm saving the girl I love."

Then, Lawrence grabbed Ratchet from behind his back. "Don't even try,

brother! You know we never protect any foolish mortals."

Ratchet released himself from Lawrence's grip. "I don't care what happens to the

others, but Cream's my only friend and I won't let anyone try to harm her."

Venom glared at the imp. "You've gone insane, Ratchet," he said. "You know

what happens to traitors!" Venom shocked Ratchet by using his Dark Shadow Ball attack. The blue imp fell with a

thud.

Cream gasped and was about to cry. However, she held back her tears and faced

Venom and Lawrence angrily. "No one hurts my new friend and get away with it." Cream then threw Cheese

towards the two villains and attacked them. She did the same thing as well.

Then, afterwards, Ratchet regained consciousness and saw Venom and Lawrence

tied up. He also saw Cream and Cheese standing next to them.

"Cream," he said in a soft voice.

Cream and Cheese walked to the imp. "Ratchet," said Cream. "I stopped those

guys for you. Why don't you join us?"

Ratchet smiled. "Thanks, Cream, but I'm staying with them. My duties are to

the kingdom. I'm really glad that you became my friend."

Cream smiled. "Oh, okay. Thank you, Ratchet." The blue imp smiled then put

his hands on Cream's cheeks. Then, he kissed her on the nose. Cream blushed when he did that. The others

couldn't believe that it just happened.

"Alright," said Venom. "Enough with the romance business! Just drag us inside,

Ratchet."

"You got it, boss," said Ratchet as he walked to Venom and Lawrence and

dragged them inside the castle. As for the others, they left for home. Even though Ratchet was an evil being, he

was glad to make friends with a young mortal girl like Cream.

The End

**Hooray! Now I'm half-way done with the stories on my list. Yes, I keep a list of my stories. I'm an organizer, what do **

**you suspect? Anyway, adios!**


End file.
